After the war
by Harry Potter girl130
Summary: as you all know the harry potter story ends after nineteen years but know one know what happened in those nineteen years.
1. Chapter 1 after the war

**_after the war_**

Hogwarts was left in ruins after voldermort was defeated by none other than harry potter during a tremendous battle after all the horcrucses were destroyed which left voldermort powerless and vulnerable. Professa mcgonagall became headmistress of hogwarts, but now everyone must help bring hogwarts back to life.

_**day** **1** _

Everyone was ready start rebuilding hogwarts. but they were desperately sad after there loss of many students, family, teachers and friends but they had to be strong and help proffesa mcgonagall. Harry potter slid through the crowd of people to the front were the weaslys were. He stood right next to ginny and held her hand and smiled at her, He knew she and her family need cheering up after freds death but George is greaving the most. proffesa mcgongall stands in front of everyone and bellows '' wizards and witches, you will be put in groups due to your houses. Ravenclaw you will be building you house, Hufflepuff you will be building you house, slitheren your house and griffindor your house. Teachers and parents will be restoring the rest. NOW LETS BEGIN''. Everyone got started straight away to there appointed place untill break which was held in the main hall, there was a huge feast and everyone sat were they wanted but most of the slitherens sat on there own table. Harry sat next to ron and herminone who were cuddling up to each other and then ginny was next to them eating quietly but slowly so harry sat close to her and put his arm around her and kissed on the cheek. later on a bell went of signalling end of the break and back to work.

When it was coming to the end of the day Ron approached harry and whispered ''were you staying tonight harry cause i was wondering if you would like to come to my house while we're building hogwarts.'' Harry replied''thanks Ron i think i will.'' So when the day was over Harry, Ron, Ginny, hermione, geroge, percy, bill, fluer and Mr and Mrs weasly all set off to the weasly house hold. Harry went to the spare room to unpack when a mouse came scampering in to his room " scables or should i say peter pettingdrew. what are you doing back here" the mouse held up a note to harry which read

_dear harry_ potter

_all seems well now the dark lord has gone but a new one will arise, a one that you wont be able to stop, a one that will not be defeated, a one that will takeover. you must prepare everyone for this battle even if you have to risk your children's lives. And remember you cannot trust anyone..._

_from anonymous..._

Harry was very confused indeed so he grabbed the mouse and went into rons room and threw the mouse on his bed and went downstairs to find Mr weasly who was in his work shed. He knocked on the door and was summoned in, Harry presented the note to Mr wealsy and he read it with caution and said"its a load of rubbish dont listen to it harry there is no one stupid enough to become the dark lord again now run along harry", as harry reached for the door " oh and harry" harry turned round to Mr wealsy" you can always trust us harry and remember that". Harry nodded and walked out the shed and went to his room to unpack.

_**day 2**_

Everyone left straight after breakfast to go back to hogarts and carry on working until it was all complete, they knew today they would be almost done. everyone went to there assigned place and carried on working but George found something, picked it up and started crying, it was non other than the marauders map that George and Fred both owned until they gave it t harry. Everyone tried to comfort him but he didnt want anyone there he just wanted to be left in peace to cry.

when they day was up everyone was exhausted and ready for bed but Mrs weasly suggested we go to diagon alley and have a wonder around and buy what you want as a treat. So they all went there and looked around in the shops but george ran off to his shop to open up. harry went to see Ginny in a book shop and he asked her what she wants for her birthday next week but she answered she didnt care what she got as long as she was with him or her family she was complete. So they walked around diagon alley and peeped in a few shops and didnt buy anything but a ink and feather set and some books, until harry came across a necklace with a love heart charm on it and thought it would be perfect for Ginny. He told Ginny to walk ahead while gets something and he runs into the shop and buys the necklace and puts it in his coat pocket ready for ginny to open on her birthday. He caught up to ginny and the went back to the meeting place were everyone was ready to go home, when they got back Mrs weasly made tea and after that everyone went of to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ginnys bithday_**

this is the last week of hogwarts rebuild and ginnys birthday is tomorrow will it be a disaster or will it be spectacular celebration...

_**week 2**_

After a long hard week of building and everyone is exhausted but the weaslys are a little cheerful as it is ginnys 17th birthday tomorrow, even though this would be Ginnys first birthday without fred it was quit sad time but also a happy they got back harry went up to his room and finished wrapping ginnys soon as he was done the was a knock on his door "who is it he called" a voice replied "its me ginny" harry quickly shoved the present in his draws so ginny didnt see it. he let ginny in and she sat on his and sighed, when he asked her what was wrong she just said said "im fine". Harry sat down and put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder, they started to talk and a few hours later ginny whispered three words in in harrys ear "i...love...you...",harry looked at ginny and kissed her on the lips.

**_the next day_**

its seven fifty in the the morning and no one will be going to hogwarts as it is Ginnys birthday and mrs weasly was busy making breakfast and hermione helped ron bake a cake. Mr weasly was busy finishing off Ginnys present so harry decided to make Ginny a cup of tea and give her his present while everyone was busy. Harry went up to Ginnys room carefully carrying a cup of tea and a her present, he knocked on her door and Ginny shouted that he could come in so he did. Harry hands Ginny her tea and her present, she takes a sip of tea then puts it on her bedside removes the wrapping paper and opens the little box with the necklace in and smiles and give harry a hug and said " aww harry you shouldn't have ". "do you like it?" he asked " its beautiful" she replied. They sat for a while when suddenly everyone came bursting in carrying loads of presents and shouting happy birthday to Ginny. When everyone was ready and all the presents had been opened it was time for cake, Everyone sang happy birthday to Ginny while Hermione brought the cake over and put it on the table in front of her and just as Ginny blew out her candles there was a loud squeak then an even louder yowl then suddenly a little white mouse ran across the table then crookshanks Hermione's cat came leaping onto the table and ran straight into the cake and it went everywhere. Everyone shouted at crookshanks, Hermione quickly grabbed him and tapped him on the nose,told him off and then put the cat outside. Everyone sat silent for a minute then burst out laughing uncontrollably.

when everyone had calmed down Mrs Weasly cleaned the table up and then whisked Ginny upstairs to get cleaned up as she was covered in cake. when Ginny came down Mr Weasly put the radio outside and turned the music on and everyone went out and started dancing.


End file.
